Baton
Baton, also known as The Baton Realm, is the country in which most of the events of Bards, Beards & Birds take place. It is a country with a rich history and a magnificent capital, Mindolum. The inhabitants of Baton are very diverse. This is because the citizens stick to their to their local identity and keep living according to local use. For that reason the Batonese does not exist. History Baton has been in existence for a very long time. The early period, that according to scholars lasts until the year 914, Baton was one of the two kingdoms along the River Streddle. The kingdom of Anchoria, which was located more downstream, had always been the more developed and important of two. However, the country dissolved when shortly after 900 the Soga from the west, succeeded to break the power of Anchoria. Although Baton too, suffered from the Soga invasion, it was able to stand the attacks and survive the difficult period. This stroke of luck had nothing to do with Baton's military power, as it was considerably weaker than Anchoria, but to the fact that the Soga were already tired from the long campaign against Anchoria when they finally faced Baton. After their chief was killed in a dispute with nobles, the Soga abandoned the siege of Mindolum . Their influence in conquered areas in former Anchoria quickly faded. The inability of the Soga to hold on to their lands had to do with the fact that this tribe of nomads had never established rule in a fixed place. In addition to that, much of the country laid in ruins (because of their own plundering). After the weakening and retreat of the Soga, Baton could rise once more. This was the end of the Early Period. In the following years Baton slowly incorporated the lands of former Anchoria. Borders The borders of Baton are in many cases, as often with pre-modern states, not clearly defined. There are areas that the king claims, but how well he is able to control them depends on the current stability of the country and the quality of the king. Some region form the so-called Core Realm, and are virtually always under the effective rule of the Batonese king. Apart from the capital Mindolum, we can identify Punnett's Granary, The Fellowing Fields, The Petty Grounds and parts of former Anchoria as the Core. The River Streddle is a steady flow at the base of the kingdom. Nailbore Rock too has been part of the empire for several hundreds of years, even though the inhabitants stick to themselves. Even the feeblest of kings could exercise control over these provinces. There are also regions that are reasonably well incorporated into Baton, but that have rioted against the regime, of with which contact was temporarily lost. The Grass roamers of the High Lands to the south of Mindolum, have revolted several times since their submission in <>, but are most often loyal to the king of Baton. The areas in the southern coastal area sometimes lost their bonds with the capital because of the big distance that separates them. Especially the south east sometimes fell out of the scope of the king's rule. Over time, the control of the kings on these provinces has been strengthened, however, and nowadays they have become a quite integrated part of the kingdom. The lands from the enchanted forest Grimwald to the Bleak Moon Surge and the The Cursed Stream form some kind of buffer, where the kings, although the woods are too mysterious to administer, try to block the evil forces that spread from the Deep Grim. At times the military campaigns of the kings of Baton went far to the east, beyond the forest. In the west the Blustering Mountains constitute a natural barrier against the nomadic tribes in the Western Deserts. The kings of Baton can fall back on the mountain range as a border, but are continuously trying to grab a hold on the dry lands further to the west, where they can control the lucrative trade routes. Contemporary troubles Thus, the borders of Baton fluctuate a lot, although one can point at periods of relative stability in which the country reaches a large size, and periods of crisis in which the borders contract. At the time of Bards, Beards & Birds the realm is in relative good shape. King Archimedes had been a strong king in his early years, and especially his father Orka the Throne Seated brought a period of prosperity. However, in the last couple of years Baton has been increasingly pressured, partly by external factors for which Archimedes is not to blame. However, if he had not retreated himself into his library so much he could have reacted more decisive. His passivity endangers the peace in the country. At the northern border not so much is going on, as the region is virtually uninhabited. In the Grimwald there does not seem to be a direct threat, although the evil in the Deep Grim is becoming more active by the day. The southern areas, however, are plagued by pirates, while in the west the desert nomads have breached the status quo that Orka had established. Lots of fighting are going on there. Internally the the country is also backsliding. The grumbling Grass roamers are stirring unrest, while the Kanuna People are quarrelling with the citizens in Nailbore Rock. Moreover, Archimedes should have restored the land connection between Mindolum and Punnett's Granary a long time ago. The valuable road had been abandoned after the bridge across the River Wristlery had collapsed. Little by little this area in the middle of the country is being taken over by foul monsters. Technology Culture Food and Drinks One ingredient that features extensively in Batonese food is honey. Honey, which is prominent in Batonese mythology and religion, is associated with prosperity, spring and fertility. One of the well-known honey dishes is honey lump soup. One place to eat a good honey lump soup is at Lord Mockingbird in Mindolum. A famous drink is the Divine Collusion, which contains honey, wine and milk. Music Music is represented in all facet's of Baton's culture. One of the manifestations of the importance of music in the kingdom is the fact that the kingdom has an official court bard, who at times had executive powers that exceeded those of the king. There is no such thing as "Batonese music", for all regions have their own particular instruments and styles. The legendary Dragon Ballad featured instruments that have been associated with certain places such as: Clarinet (Grass Roamer lands), the glass harmonium (Mindolum), timpani (Nailbore Rock), the tuba (south western region), vibraphone and marimba (south east). The ballad also featured the piccolo (southern pirate islands) and duduk (Western Deserts), but to regard these instrument as being part of Batonese culture is wishful thinking, as only a handful of Batonese kings have ever been able to exercise influence in those lands. Category:Locations